1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of implementing superposition coding, and more particularly, to a method of implementing superposition coding for a forward link in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today, users of wireless communication enjoy freedom of mobility. That is, the user with a mobile terminal is able to travel from one place to another while talking to someone without losing connection. Often, a user moves from one service coverage area to another service coverage area (e.g., from one cell to another cell). At the same time, a user moves from one place to another within the same coverage area or cell/sector.
When multiple users move about within the same cell/sector, it is important for a base station (BS) or a network to transmit messages to these multiple users. Some of the users may be close to the BS while some may be far away. Regardless, it is important for the user to continue receiving the message without interruption and not lose connection.
To this end, it is important that the signals from the BS are transmitted to the users (e.g., mobile station or access terminal) more efficiently and more reliably so as to provided effective service to the users in the current service coverage area.